


It's a Gift

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Christmas present, M/M, TOP and Daesung are the peanut gallery, fashionista!kwonjiyong, gdyb - Freeform, stop me from writing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong really shouldn't take wooing advice from Seunghyun, but at this point in his life, he doesn't think it can hurt.





	It's a Gift

The large room was surprisingly cozy; portioned out into different sections by carefully placed furniture that did not all necessarily go together. Jiyong liked it, though, and of course he did because it was of his own design. There was a large, fake, Christmas tree in one section, nestled into a corner of the room and looking warm. It was lit with white lights, which Seunghyun had told him made it look _classy_ and Daesung told him it looked warm, especially paired with the burgundy and gold ornaments he’d chosen to decorate it with.

Jiyong didn’t care what _they_ thought about the tree, though, as he wasn’t trying to impress _them_ (okay, he was, he was always trying to impress everyone)… he was trying to get _Youngbae’s_ attention.

Youngbae had liked the tree, loved all types of decorations, had complimented him and complimented the warmth of the room. Youngbae was a _colored_ lights kind of person, so the complement had made him feel warm, but it wasn’t the attention he was looking for, so he had to come up with something else, some other way to get what he wanted from Youngbae.

He was certain that Youngbae wanted to give it to him, he just had to figure out a way to get Youngbae to admit it.

                _Dae: tell him to come over for dinner, and tell him how you feel._

_(TOP): tell him to come over for Christmas and lie down under the tree…_

_Dae: omg_

_(TOP): tie some ribbon around yourself, and voila!_

_Jiyong: you’re ridiculous…_

_(TOP): tell him_ you’re _his gift and make him unwrap you_

_Jiyong: I… where did you come up with this?_

_Dae: oh God you’re going to do it, aren’t you?_

_Dae: I’m praying for you, for all of you._

So, maybe he took Seungyun’s advice, so what? If it got Youngbae’s attention then it was worth it, right?

Jiyong wasn’t crass, though, so his outfit was much more fashionable than just a _bow_ wrapped around… well, Seunghyun hadn’t been clear about that so he’d had to figure it out for himself. With a little help from some of his much more creative friends, he had a number of little bows scattered tastefully throughout his otherwise simple ensemble of a loose dress shirt, in white, and comfortable pants. The bows were a nice mix of _obviously_ a bow, and _possibly_ just something that was part of the shirt. He was _horribly_ pleased, so he sent a picture to Seunghyun and Daesung and…

_Dae: I don’t…_

_Dae: oh, oh you’re actually doing this._

_(TOP): I was thinking more…_

_(TOP): less_

_Jiyong: You’re disgusting._

Youngbae had promised he would have nothing to do on Christmas, that he would have plenty of time for Jiyong.

                _Bae <3: When do you want me?_

_Jiyong: You could come tonight_

_Jiyong: but I know you’re busy watching TV_

_Bae <3: I’ll come over for breakfast? We can spend the day…_

_Jiyong: See you then ^^_

But Jiyong _really_ wanted Youngbae to come tonight. If he came _tomorrow_ then it would ruin his plans. He’d have to figure out how to disappear and get dressed in this outfit again, or maybe he would wear it all day? But then how would he offer himself up?

He’s in a full pout, sitting on the arm of one of his couches, legs crossed carefully so as not to disturb the immaculate outfit when he hears something at the door. He’s barely tried to decide if he wants to get up and do something about it or not when he hears the door open and he freezes, trying to figure out who it could be. He relaxes, slowly and completely, just a moment later.

“Jiyong?” Youngbae’s voice calls out, “I brought snacks and dinner; you haven’t eaten yet, right?” He asks, and Jiyong just shifts to face where Youngbae is coming into the room to set the food down on the kitchen counter.

“You’re early for breakfast.” Jiyong points out, tilting his head a little. He’s a little on display now, one leg up to support his arm, that hand dangling over his knee while he leans back on his other hand, still on the arm of the couch. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Youngbae’s eyes _definitely_ run over him, but Jiyong very kindly doesn’t call him out, just chalks it up as his first win of the evening. “I didn’t want to be home alone tonight.” He says, bringing a little bag with him as he walks over and past Jiyong to the tree.

Jiyong pouts as Youngbae walks past him, doesn’t want to have to move because this was a great pose, great for his plan and great for being looked at. “Lucky thing I wasn’t busy.”

Youngbae shrugs, “I’d have just gotten comfortable and waited for you,” a normal thing that friends do, “but you’re all dressed up; are you sure you’re not busy?” he asks, back in front of Jiyong now.

“Nope, just testing out a new outfit, a gift, actually.” Jiyong says with a shrug. “Like it?” he asks, almost an afterthought, but he’s coming up with this part of the plan on the fly.

Youngbae’s eyes drag over him, and Jiyong can almost feel it like a physical touch. “It’s festive, I like it.”

Jiyong pouts, “You don’t, you’re just saying that.” He says, playing it up just a little as he sits up properly to be on eye level with Youngbae.

“It looks difficult to get into.” He says, careful, stepping closer to reach out and touch one of the obvious, colorful bows. “What’s it for?”

Jiyong watches Youngbae, has always liked it when Youngbae got close to him like this, didn’t worry about space like this. “It’s a gift, I told you.” And he’s forcing himself to be almost annoyed, rolling his eyes. “A Christmas gift.”

“For you?” Youngbae asks, and that’s far more perceptive of Youngbae than Jiyong had been expecting, but he’s okay with that.

“Depends.” He says, then he slips off the arm of the couch, standing too close to Youngbae now. “You said you brought me dinner.”

Youngbae’s lips twitch, eyebrow raising, but he doesn’t back up for another moment. “I did.” A short confirmation, clear amusement somewhere behind the words. “Are you actually hungry?”

Jiyong rolls his eyes and steps to the side before turning to walk to the counter, swerving around one of his high-end tables and then stopping at the food. “I eat.”

Youngbae follows him slowly, hands slowly pushing into his pockets, which amuses Jiyong a little, eyes raking over Youngbae as he leans against the counter. “I’ll need proof.”

Jiyong doesn’t answer, just opens the box Youngbae had brought, and grabbing a bite with his fingers. He holds it up to Youngbae, then eats it, smiling afterward and shifting to sit on one of the bar stools. The moment is broken, and it’s normal again, Youngbae coming closer and settling at the stool next to him to start eating as well. They talk simply, nothing big, just about their days, but it’s clear (Youngbae’s eyes having a hard time _not_ straying) that Youngbae still has questions about the ‘gift’ part of Jiyong’s outfit.

They’re not dating, never have been, haven’t ever talked about it, but Jiyong would _like_ to.

                _Dae: I hope you tell Youngbae you like him before you play this game…_

“Alright, I need to know about this gift.” Youngbae says a solid hour later. They’re on the couch in front of the TV now, the tree to their left, Jiyong’s legs over Youngbae’s, Youngbae’s fingers fiddling with the bows. “Because I can’t imagine…” but he clearly can, because if you actually look at the fabric you can tell that it’s all held on by the neatly tied bows.

“It took forever to put on, but… but I think it might be worth it, hm?” Jiyong asks, lazy, and Youngbae drags his eyes up from the shiny red bow on Jiyong’s shin.

“Worth what, Jiyong?” He asks, prompting, and he’s distracted, just exactly what Jiyong thinks he wants now.

He pulls out of Youngbae’s grasp and stands up, stretching a little and heading for the tree, considering for a moment before sitting down and facing Youngbae. “It’s a gift, I’ve been trying to give it for _years_.”

Youngbae had watched Jiyong move carefully, and when he’d sat Youngbae had stood, slow, almost confused but definitely wanting to catch on. “To me?” he asks, coming closer, and Jiyong feels a giddy rush of excitement, so he nods slowly. “Years?”

Jiyong pouts, tragic, “a few.” He adds, almost petulant, leaning back on his hands and watching Youngbae with half-lidded eyes.

Youngbae nods slowly, hands slowly pushing into his pockets, clearly trying to process this while staying nonchalant. Jiyong doesn’t really like it, it’s like Youngbae is trying to hide something. Youngbae takes a step forward, calculated, certain. “Do I get to open my gift, or do I have to wait for Christmas?” he asks, and Jiyong is both upset it took so long for him to get here, and surprised that he got here so quickly.

“Hmm, good question.” He says, soft, considering, trying to decide if Youngbae really wants to (he does, he can see it). “Do you deserve it?” he asks, looking up at him, wide-eyed and almost teasing.

Youngbae takes a couple steps forward, then kneels down, “I hope so.” He says, “I’d like to open it now.” He says, and Jiyong squirms just a little, likes that sentiment.

“Well, come on then…”

Youngbae settles beside him, sinking to his knees fluidly, in that easy way that Youngbae moved that made Jiyong feel hot all over. “Where should I start?” He asks, eyes running over the outfit, landing on different sections. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just reaches out, shifting a little closer, and starts with one of the plain, white ties at Jiyong’s wrist, tugging until it comes undone.

Jiyong pouts at him. “That was boring,” he says, and Youngbae cracks a small smile,

“Do I get something for each bow undone, or?” he prompts, and Jiyong considers for a second then leans up off his hands to press his lips to Youngbae’s cheek.

“Boring.” He says, but he’s watching the bright look on Youngbae’s face, like he’s gotten a true gift.

“Hmm, maybe…” he trails off, shifting closer and undoing two at the same time on Jiyong’s arm, that sleeve falling away as the ribbons come loose. Youngbae looks at Jiyong expectantly, then, and Jiyong almost rolls his eyes, but he leans up again, bringing the now bare arm up to brush through Youngbae’s hair, down over the side of his face.

Youngbae watches him for a moment, clearly enjoying the touches, before he goes for the shoulder ribbon, undoing it a little hastily, which makes Jiyong grin and push his fingers around behind Youngbae’s neck, holding on and urging him a little closer. When he pauses, Youngbae looks at him for a moment, then reaches around him to undo the other shoulder, and then the whole rest of that arm.

Jiyong pouts. “That’s cheating.” He says, and Youngbae grins, eyes dropping to look at Jiyong’s upper chest.

“Shouldn’t have made it so easy to get into.”

“There’ll be rules next time.” Jiyong says, like this particular game will be reoccurring, Youngbae shifts a little, biting his lip like he’s worried he’s actually done something wrong, so Jiyong leans up and presses his lips to Youngbae’s. “Are you going to unwrap me on the floor, or…?”

Youngbae blinks, then looks up at the tree. “Next time.” He says, and that makes Jiyong grin. “Come on, I have to bring my present to bed with me.” And Jiyong stands up slowly, easily, shirt hanging around his ribcage, but slowly slipping lower.

“Impatient…” Jiyong says, teasing, but he’s impatient himself, really hopes Youngbae actually is.

Youngbae looks at him, almost surprised. “Haven’t had this good a gift in _years._ ”

And Jiyong doesn’t have anything to say to that.

 


End file.
